


"Because It's Always you!"

by Tvd4life



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore Friendship, F/M, Human Elena Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvd4life/pseuds/Tvd4life
Summary: Elena decides it's time to work on her and Damon's friendship. After one eventful night at the grill she finds out that she ,ight have feelings for Damon. But she can't...right?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore





	"Because It's Always you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 2: night at grill as promised! I am so happy for you guys to see this, I have changed so much and put a lot of dedication into this chapter. Please leave kudos if you want a chapter 3 of when they get ice cream!

Mystic Grill, 5pm  
Damon walked in, unsure of how his plan was going to work out. He knew he shouldn’t flirt, it’s his brother’s girlfriend for god’s sake! All he wanted was Elena… so bad it hurt. It hurt him to see her with his brother, the “perfect one.” No, Stefan wasn’t perfect. If only Elena had known some of the thing he had done before… Well technically Damon can’t say he hasn’t done anything bad before, because that would be a lie. Damon has done some really… deeply… awfully bad things. Some things he was even too disgusted to think about…. Some he compelled to forget.  
Anyway… the main idea here is that Damon is unsure how to lure her in. He wants to do it perfectly, so it looks like he’s not even trying. That way she will naturally be in love, and Damon won’t have to worry about thinking to compel her to love him…. Which could end very badly. Stefan would probably kill him for sure, even for a younger vampire he was getting stronger from hunting and working out more recently. Hunting. That was the one teensy little problem he hadn’t mentioned to Elena yet. Stefan was still hooked on the blood, and it was really affecting his attitude. And his personality. Damon was thanking his lucky stars Elena hadn’t caught on yet, because if she did, she would probably confront him and screw up big time. That was the only thing about Elena he didn’t like, she was quite clumsy for her age. She does whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Hey, that can be a good thing to look for in a girl, but not when they tend to mess things up. Elena ends up usually causing a big fight out of nothing huge. That was one thing Damon had promised himself to help her with if they ever got together, because that’s going to make her lose friends for sure, and it’s quite annoying.   
Back to original topic, Damon was trying to plan. A quick, not very detailed plan, but executed the perfect standards to the way of success. Maybe he should take the flirty, hot guy way. Or the hurt, emotionless babe, classic. No, the angry overprotective male. Nah, he needed a prefect plan. He was trying to think of one as they walked into the grill, side by side.  
By the time they sat down all the perfect ideas floated through his head at once. He decided that since Elea invited him to get to know him, he would be more open. He was going to try and tell her how he appreciated her as a friend, only friend and that he was trying to work on himself. Perfect. This way, she will think he’s trying to become a better man and gives a crap. Time to execute phase one: The sit down.  
Damon and Elena both slid into a seat right next to each other at the bar. Elena tried to make conversation first. “So, how are you?” Damon shrugged, trying to take the nonchalant way out of it. “Hmm other than Katherine practically betraying me after I tried to save her… I’m perfectly fine.” He finished with a smirk on his face. Elena’s eyes widened. “Oh, um great.” She looked down at the table. “So, you started this, you’re not getting out of it. How are you?” Elena looked up again, blushing. “I’m fine.” She spoke quietly. She didn’t really want to show her true feelings, and concern for him or Stefan. Damon has a record of not being trusted, so this was hard for her, but she knew the reason she had brought him here was to discuss feelings, so she tried to form words to say in her head. “Aww come on! That’s not how you really feel right? Isn’t that the whole reason you invited me here?” Damon winked at the end. “Ok fine. But you first.” Damon smirked. “No problem. Oh wait, there is. You invited me; you go first. Plus, how would I know what to say. You’re the person to give off the kind of vibes we want here.” He finished with a smile on his face. Elena glared at him. “Whatever. Fine.” She took a deep breath and tried to form words. “um. well… so like…. I can’t do this.” She slumped down in her seat. Damon took quick action and scooted closer to her. “Hey, I’m here to hear.” He gave her a warm smile, hoping it wasn’t too much. Elena was a little confused, Damon never acts this way. She took another deep breath, taking her chances on trusting Damon. “Whenever you’re ready.” Damon quietly mumbled into her ear. “Okay.” She breathed. “So…I’ve just been like really worried a- can I trust you?” she interrupted herself. “I’m sorry but you never want to listen to me, and I’m not going to tell you this if you are just going to make jokes out of it for then next month.” Damon was actually hurt on the inside, he wasn’t going to make jokes out of it, but with his reputation, it made things difficult. He wanted her to trust him, and he wanted to show her he was here for her. “Yes, Elena. I’ve been a jerk about this before, but it’s time for me to stop. I can’t lose trust from my only friend.” He joked. Elena looked back at him, trying to read if it was real. After a moment of contemplating she decided maybe she would give it a go. Everybody deserves a second chance. “Okay. Well, I’ve sort of been worried about Stefan….and you.” And you. Elena was worried about him. She actually cared about him. She wanted to make sure he was ok. That was surreal. “Ok, start with Stefan, you would probably be more comfortable talking about him.” Except she wasn’t. Lord knows what he is doing right now at home, he could be doing anything. Elena had never had to worry about this before, but the blood, it changed him. “Yeah. So, how is he doing?” Damon wanted to tell her the truth, he really did. But if he told her, she would do something stupid, and probably ruin their relationship. Damon didn’t want to cause any more pain or trust issues with Elena, so his only choice was to lie. “From what I know, he’s fine. The blood may have changed his attitude for a bit, but that’s regular. Elena, he’s a vampire. He has tried to hide from that for so many years that when he gets that first splash of being himself again, he acts different. Its normal, happened to me. But, after a week or two of craving my old psychopath self, it went away. So, he’s fine. Now, the injuries, those are going to take a while. While he fed, his wounds were still fresh. Usually they must be at least an hour old if not healed. Which means the blood didn’t do any part of helping for that time, and he claims it did, but it didn’t. He is also trying to work out which isn’t helping either, or the vervain cuts are bringing down his immunity system, which means he is more likely to get sick too.” Damon finished, explaining the best he could. He made up about the injuries fresh wound, that isn’t true. The problem is the vervain hasn’t left his system yet so he’s still not healing. “Wow. Maybe we should keep him home for a few weeks, if he gets sick on top of all those injuries, he won’t be feeling great.” Elena decided, looking at him for confirmation. He held up his hands. “Do what you want, you probably would do it better than I would anyway.” Elena smiled. “Okay, also, if you can help it, try to stop him from working out?” Damon nodded, keeping the promise.  
“Okay, we should talk about you now.” Damon sighed. “Fine, what do I say?” Elena giggled. “You’re so like a teenager Damon.” She laughed. He smiled, please to see that she was having fun. “Yes, I am, got a problem? Also, can we at least get a drink before we start?” Elena shook her head no, and when he groaned, she started giggling again. “I’m just kidding Damon, get your drink.” She said smiling. He gave her a wink and called over the bartender. “Yes sir?” “Can I have a bourbon, neat?” The waitress nodded. “And for you?” she eyed Elena. “I-“she was interrupted by Damon. “She’ll have a glass of apple juice, large.” Elena looked at Damon, who smirked. The waitress left to go get the drinks. Elena giggled quietly. “You got me apple juice?” Damon raised his eyebrows. “Elena, what was I supposed to get you? A neat bourbon? You don’t even have ID yet!” Elena laughed again. “No Damon, I’m not old enough yet but apple juice?” she couldn’t stop laughing. Damon chuckled too. “Okay… okay. Get your own drink. I got you that because as I recall I’m paying.” Elena shook her head. “No you’re not, and its fine. I like apple juice actually.” She grinned at him. He shook his head. “I never knew you could be so easy to get a laugh out of, maybe I’ll do it again.” She smiled at him. “I laugh when things are funny that was. Your stuck up joke attitude is not.” Damon pretended to look hurt. “What can I say, I’m naturally a popular chick.” Which sent Elena into another fit of giggles. “Hey, after we get a drink…. You want ice cream? My treat,” Elena offered. Damon shrugged. “Hmm lets check my schedule, 7pm; go home. 7:05; sit on couch. 7:15; get a drink. 7:20; do nothing until 3 am. Sorry I’m booked.” He flashed her a smile. Elena took it seriously, of course she did. “Ok, its fine. Ill just go later and bring some back for Stefan if that’s okay?” she questioned. Damon rolled his eyes. “Elennaa. You make my jokes so difficult! Of course, I want to go, and we can bring back Stefan some, and you can stay the night with him in his room.” He didn’t expect the last part to come out. She seemed to be thinking about it. “Hmm, sure. But instead of going to get ice cream, let’s go get my clothes, grab the ice cream, bring it back, and the two of us can watch a movie if Stefan’s asleep. If not, we go and get ice cream, deal?” Wow. Elena making special plans for him. “Yeah… but is that okay with you? Its not like weird right?” Elena shook her head. “No Damon. Its normal planning with friends.” Damon nodded his head and picked up his bourbon off the table. “Cheers!” he said. Elena smiled and lifted her apple juice. “Cheers!” and they both took a sip and giggled.  
After spending the night getting to know Damon, Elena had totally different opinions about him. She actually…liked him now. He was quite, enjoyable? No, this is Damon she’s talking about, Damon. A stuck up not caring a- hole. Damon didn’t have feelings, he didn’t care. Damon wasn’t capable of caring, he was not human, no humanity. No, she couldn’t keep doing this. Was she catching feelings for him? She can’t be…no…no…. no. Everyone will hate her, Catherine will hate her for sure, even Bonnie. BONNIE! What will she say, she’s a freak!   
Elena didn’t know what this was, but she wanted to figure it out. If she had feelings for Damon, she would have to break up with Stefan. That would be wrong. She can’t just ditch him because she is confused on whether she has feelings for someone else or not. This is crazy, this is weird. But at this point in her life, everything was crazy. From humans to vampires to witches, her life was changed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Andddddd cut! Three days later, I finally finished writing. I am so glad to be posting this, and next chapter will be when they get ice cream! Bye! 1/8/2021


End file.
